Glennoar the Otter
by Glennoar
Summary: An otter is banished from her home, where she befriends a fox, but they cannot leave without a bounty being placed on their heads.
1. The Fox

            Silently, the otter kit crouched, hiding behind a large log house.  She could hear them coming, their heavy breaths and running footpaws.  They were many, she was one.  Looking back, she bolted from her hiding spot, and ran headlong onto a tall male fox sneaking into the camp. Hastily muttering her apologies, she ran off, with the bewildered fox following her. With little effort, the male caught up to her, and stepped in front of her. The otter tried her best to pass, but he held her back just as her stalkers appeared.        Her hunters were little, like her, only roaming as a pack.  She wasn't strong or fast like them.  Her build was somewhat frail, and she was smaller than the others.  They considered her different, and they persecuted her.

            "Let 'er go!" Sneered one of the two squirrels. 

            Glennoar then clung to the fox pleading in her high-pitched voice.  "Don't leggo o' me mate, keep 'em away from me!"

            The fox feeling compassion for this young otter tormented by her fellow tribe mates, placed her behind him, and put an ebony colored paw on the hilt of his dagger.

            "You can have her providing you can defeat me."

            The group of dibbuns barely under the age of seven seasons shuffled around nervously. The idea of attacking a fox armed with a dagger didn't exactly appeal to them. So much for their idea of 'fun'.

            "Grrrr, ye can keep her." One of them snarled, before the raging pack left them.

            The fox them turned to her smoothing out his bright yellow shirt covering a pair of blue pants, his red face showing concern. "Are you okay?" He kneeled down to look into Glennoar's tear stained face.

            The young female otter nodded slowly quivering as tears of rage streamed openly down her face. "I hate 'em. I hate 'em. One day I'll sho 'em."

            The male fox shook his broad head slowly rubbing a black paw across his heavily tattooed face. "No, hate is not good. Hate will eventually eat you up inside. It is wrong to hate. By the way, my name is Kuja, what is yours?"

            Glennoar looked up into the fox's strange piercing eyes. "G...Gl...Glennoar. What be those lines on yore face?" Glennoar asked curiously pointing to the three lines etching their way across Kuja's face.

            The fox lost his smile, and shrugged. "These are the marks of my clan, the Juska. One day Glennoar I hope to leave, and erase these lines away forever."

            Glennoar nodded thoughtfully, scratching at a gnat bite on her left forearm. "Will you teach me how to run an' protect meself Kuja?" The male fox looked down onto his new friend, and smiled once more.

            "Aye mate, I will."


	2. Banished

The rain splashed endlessly upon the form of two figures sloshing through the mud. An odd couple it was indeed, a fully-grown male fox, and a young female otter of about 14 seasons. Stopping beneath the shelter of a pine tree, the fox bent down, and placed his dark paws upon the muddy knees on his blue pants, and panted, winking at the female otter who had slumped against the bough of the  
tree. 

"That was some workout wasn't it Glennoar?" The male spoke with a smile upon his broad red face. The otter replied slowly. 

"Aye it was goin' fine until th' rain came. Kuja ye old toad, pickin' the time o' day to run. Jest afore the rain comes." With that, she flicked a blob of mud off of her right leg at Kuja. 

The fox stopped his panting when the mud splattered upon the side of his head. Flicking it off, he turned to his otter friend. "Alright, you asked for it!" With that said, he picked up a paw full of mud, and hurled it at Glennoar. 

Glennoar yelled as the mud smacked against her chest, staining her blue tunic. Grabbing two pawfulls of the black slime that they called mud, she charged at the fox, and started a mud fight. 

"Alright, alright! Truce?" Kuja had finally had enough, and they were both covered from head to toe in brown muck. Glennoar giggled then nodded, as they went back out into the rain, and trotted back to the separate camps. 

Arrya was furious with Glennoar for having stained another tunic, the tenth one that week. Glennoar on the other hand, left her mother with the dirty tunic, and went to her room to dry off, and get into another dry soon-to-be dirty green jerkin. 

She had plans for that day, so she hurried out of her room, and bumped into a tall male otter with an unusual grey fur color, and an all black right paw. "Sorry Slipstream!" She said with a blush.   
The male turned to her and smiled broadly. "Its okay Glennoar, t'was my fault. See ye around!" 

The female otter watched him go, before hurrying down the hall bumping into different creatures, until at last she reached her father's chambers. Stepping in gingerly, she was relieved when no one was there. Slowly and silently, she tip pawed over to a desk and picked up the long bladed blue steel throwing  
dagger left on the table. Tucking it into her belt, she snuck out of the home, and into the deluge, failing to notice a shadow following her. 

Karra followed her older sister out into the rain and into the woods, staying hidden, as Glennoar had taught her; she tracked down her older sister until she nearly stepped into plain view in a forest clearing.   
Silently she watched her sister draw the blade, then flip it up into the air only to catch it again. The temptation to her was overwhelming, and she ran into the clearing right in line of the dagger just as it left Glennoar's paw. 

"Can I try... ughhh." 

A cry escaped Glennoar's lips, as she watched her beloved sister fall with the dagger in her heart. She ran to Karra, tears streaming down her face, comforting her sister in her last moments of life. 

"Karra!" She sobbed. "Don't ye be leavin' me!" 

Karra managed four words before her head lolled to one side. "I love you Glennoar." 

Glennoar ripped the dagger from her sister, and flung it away like it had stung her. Standing up, she cradled her sister to her ignoring the blood that seeped onto her clean jerkin. She wept openly, her tears mingling with the rain, as she left the forest clearing cradling Karra to her as if she was nursing a babe. 

Slowly Glennoar stumbled into the village clutching Karra to her, grief struck villagers motionless, and even the odd phrase. "What have you done?" Her father tore out of their home, and tore Karra way from Glennoar. Cradling his youngest daughter, he looked at Glennoar whose head was hung low, and he lashed out at her, sending Glennoar sprawling in the mud. 

"Look what ye've done Glennoar, ye took the dagger an' slew yore own sister!" He yelled over the storm. 

Glennoar struggled to rise, but was held down by the pressure of Udrig's footpaw. "I was an accident father! I never meant to slay her! 

Udrig's flipped her over with his paw and snarled before kicking her, his footpaw hitting her throat. "Don't ye ever call me that agin, I disown ye as me daughter. Now gather yore belongings!" 

Silently, Glennoar got up, and put a paw to her throat, and entered the home. She made her way into her room, and took own the haversack from the wall. Hastily, she packed what little she had, a spare change of clothing, her cross belt, and her journal. 

Glennoar looked up as her door creaked open, and Slipstream walked in, his face showing compassion. "Ye didn't mean to do it right?" 

Glennoar nodded her head unable to talk. The Slipstream sat down beside her on her bed, and gave her a kiss on her left cheek. "There t'aint much I can do fer ye, but wish ye good luck. Mayhap one day we will met again." Glennoar looked up into Slipstream's eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek, as  
she hugged him, and left. 

Outside in the rain, the whole tribe gathered around except for Slipstream who refused to watch his friend get banished. Glennoar looked around at their accusing faces, before stopping in front of Udrig. "All the plains will be yore enemy Glennoar, and if they can catch ye, they will kill ye, but first they must  
catch ye, slayer, hunter, murderer with a quick paw, do yoreself good an' never return. To me ye be dead. Now go for ye are BANISHED!" 

Glennoar looked up at him and snarled before spitting at his footpaws, and leaving. The whole tribe watched her go, some wishing her good luck, and some wanting to go out and hunter her down, and kill her. Then to their surprise, another, a tall male fox, joined her. 

"Kuja mate, what be ye doin' 'ere?" She spoke at last, being able to regain her voice, partly, now she had an accent like those from the far south. 

"I have left them Glennoar, and what happened to you was not right. Your father is unfair, and was unwise to do that. Today Glennoar he has made a dangerous enemy. I have your dagger with me too, I found it in the clearing." He replied as he handed Glennoar the dagger that had taken Karra's life. 

Glennoar hesitated, it had been cleaned of all blood, it to her, was a curse. It was a curse she would have to bear. Slowly she took it and stashed it in her belt made of shark's skin. "Thankye mate, and ye be right, me father made an enemy today."


	3. Mythsa Seacatcher

"Kuja mate grab me paw!" Glennoar yelled at the top of her lungs as a torrent of rushing water carried her friend downstream to a log where he clung helplessly. Glennoar had run along the bank, until she could almost reach Kuja.  Kuja stretched out his long black paw as far as it could go, but it was not far  
enough. 

"I can't...reach you Glennoar!" Then he lost his grip, and was carried away downstream. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Glennoar cried, she was alone now, and she could do nothing to help her best friend. Sitting back, she drew her knees up to her chest and cried. She knew now the meaning of loneliness. Slowly, she sobbed, and she drifted off to sleep, tears still running down her face. 

The new day brought the sun our, and the rain was gone. Glennoar awoke, and stood up, eyes still sludgy, and wet. The birds came out and sang, but Glennoar found no happiness in their song. Slowly, she opened up her haversack, and pulled out her journal. Yesterday was the eight-day of fall, and today was the ninth. If only Karra hadn't died at the young age of three season, then she would have been five today. Glennoar closed the book, and cried. Yes Karra would have been five, and she would have followed Glennoar to the hellgates and back. 

Trudging on the 16 year old otter made her way over the rushing river, and onto the shore or and endless sea of cerulean water. Glennoar didn't care, she had nothing to live for, and slowly, her pace got slower, until she stopped altogether, and slumped down onto the sandy ground. She looked down at her footpaws, slowly drifting to sleep when she felt something blunt poking her in the side. Ignoring it the first time, she looked up after she was poked again, and she looked right into the sandy hued face of a young female sea otter, who had just stopped poking her with her footpaw. 

"Hey!" She said cheerfully. 

Glennoar just looked down and turned away. "Jest lemmie 'lone." 

The sea otter undeterred by Glennoar's cold manner, stood right in front of her, and smiled again. "I'm Mythsa, Mythsa Seacatcher. Who are you?" She thrust out her paw, which was also a sandy hue to Glennoar. 

Glennoar reluctantly took the sea otter's paw, and responded. "I be Glennoar." "Please to meetcha Glennoar! We should get off of the shore; corsair an' slavers love to raid this place. C'mon!" She said motioning Glennoar to follow her. 

Being curious, Glennoar got up from the sand and caught up to the sea otter. "Erm, we're be we goin'?" She asked. 

Mythsa Smiled and responded. "No place in particular, just off of the shore line. As for you, where might you be headin'?" 

Glennoar shrugged. "Nowhere I be lost." Mythsa nodded her head and smiled. "Lost, how can you be lost if you are here? As for me, I am headin' to the northlands to Mossflower , wanna come along?" 

Glennoar nodded in reply, as she walked in pace with her new friend. "Aye to Mossflower." 

Together to two otters travelled, seeking the northern woodlands that they had fancied over firelight, and through the day. Until one night, ferrets captured them. 

"Lemmie go!" Screamed Glennoar as she fought and struggled against her bonds. 

A lean and wicked looking ferret stood up, and punched her in the face. Then Mythsa lost it, and she kicked up sand and yelled. "Leave her alone you fat slimy bull toad!" 

Glennoar watched as the ferret left Glennoar and went for Mythsa, and began to torture her. "Call me that eh seadog. Vergul get me a flamin' branch, I'll will show this 'un some respect." 

The ferret that was called Vergul immediately responded. "Har har, ya show 'er chief." 

Glennoar could do nothing but watched as the ferret tortured her friend by flame, then Glennoar slumped forwards, watching as Mythsa mad no noise, Glennoar turned away, and bent over, grabbing a sharp rock, and sawed through her bonds, sneaking away, she took her dagger from a the chieftain's weapons, and leaped out. "'Ey! W'y don't ye leave 'er alone, see 'ow ye can fight against an armed  
beast!" 

As the ferret turned around she threw her dagger, slaying him instantly. The others angered charged her, but Glennoar would not be taken that easily. Rushing over to the fallen chieftain, 

Glennoar wrenched her blade free, and drew the ferret's dagger from his belt. Then she attacked them, a cry upon her throat. "MYTHSAAAAAA!!!!!!" 

She stabbed, and slashed, and every beast around her with the exception of her fiend, the foe fell before her, as Glennoar got her first real taste of battle. Then one was left, and her cringed as the fearful otter drew near. 

"Spare me!!" He cried, but Glennoar raised the blood red daggers, and slashed down at the ferret cutting off his life, endlessly, she slashed and hacked until somebeast gasped. "Stop Glennoar, he is dead!" 

Glennoar turned, and saw Mythsa, Angrily, she cut down the ropes, and pulled Mythsa's charred body from the post she had been tied to, and held her as she held Karra. 

"Glennoar," She gasped. "Glennoar if you continue north, you will find a fortress called Ruddler. Go there." 

"What 'bout ye?" Glennoar croaked. Mythsa shook her head and grasped Glennoar's paw. "My time has come friend, now go, you will be happy there." And at last did Mythsa Seacatcher die in the paws of her friend. 

Glennoar cried again, as she picked up her friend. Slowly, and carefully she dug a hole deep into the sand cliffs. Glennoar painfully placed her friend inside, and also the weapons of the vanquished foe. Then she picked up the trident. Light in weight it was, and it suited her. She placed it aside, and then filled  
the tomb in with sand. 

"So close Mythsa, we were so close our new 'ome. Live forever, and one day, one day Mythsa, I promise we will meet again" 

Glennoar grabbed the trident, and ran north.


End file.
